


Show me the moves!

by Kirlena



Series: 12 days of wincestmas [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Skating, rink, wincestmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:30:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5448308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirlena/pseuds/Kirlena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fifth day of wincestmas!</p><p>Boys on rink</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show me the moves!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Draquete](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draquete/gifts).



Sam skated to his brother, who was standing and holding barrier like his life depended on it.

“Forgot how to skate?” he said, touching Dean’s shoulder from behind.

“No” he answered, turning slowly to Sam “I never would”

“Then come on, let’s skate together” he took his brother’s hand and in few second they were in the middle of the rink. For less than a minute they skated. Actually, Sam skated while Dean was holding his hand and feeling the wind. Finally, they stopped and sat on bench.

“I’ll go grab something to drink” Dean suddenly said, going slowly through corridor, to little machine with drinks and food.

Sam returned to rink. When Dean still didn’t come back, he started to worry. Then, out of nowhere his brother skated to the middle of rink like a star returning from holiday.

“Hey Sammy” he said, grinning and giving his brother a hand in proposition of short dance, which Sam accepted. They skated in dance moves for while, never letting go of each other. When they were done, Dean bowed.

“See, I’ve never forgotten” he said, smiling “Actually, I was the one who taught you how to move your legs on ice and catch a girl when she falls”

“I know” was Sam’s reply.

Dean smiled again and he pulled his brother again, into dance moves. This time it was much shorter. They fell together, Dean on top of Sam. After seconds, they both burst out laughing. When they stopped, Dean looked deep into his brother’s eyes, leaned in and kissed him. Younger man put his hands around Dean, pulling him closer and kissed him back.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for short story, but I have tests tomorrow. I hope you liked it even a little bit (:  
> Sorry if there are some mistakes ^^


End file.
